roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AG-3
The AG-3 is a Norwegian assault rifle, classified as Battle Rifle. It can be unlocked at rank 76 or purchased with 7000 Credits History The "AG" stands for Automatgevær (literally means Assault Rifle or Automatic Rifle). It's a copy of the H&K G3A5. The G3A5 is updated of the famous G3A3 for the Danish army to be used as a Designated Marksman Rifle (designated as Gv M/66 by the Danish). To adapt with the Norwegian demand, the Norwegian AG-3 has some differences from the original G3; it has a buttstock that is approx. 2 cm longer, the bolt carrier has a serrated thumb groove to aid in silent bolt closure, it features an all-metal cocking handle and a different bayonet mount. There is several update of the AG-3 to make it more modern: AG-3F1:An AG-3 with a retractable stock as on G3A4. The retractable stock was required by certain groups of soldiers within the Norwegian Armed Forces, primarily vehicle crews with limited space inside, particularly where a quick disembarkment from such a vehicle is required. All versions of the AG-3 have the ability to attach a 40 mm HK79 grenade launcher. AG-3F2: An improvement of the AG-3F1, featuring B&T Picatinny rails on the receiver, as well as a RIS handguard. In-Game The AG-3 is a powerful Battle Rifles in game, it can wipeout a full heath enemy with 3 body shots at any range. However, due to the use of the high power 7,62x51, the AG-3 suffers of the very high recoil and low fire rate with full-auto mode, make it less ideal to spray, especially at medium range and beyond. This rifle has a incredibly long effective range, but it does not affect much the gameplay because it's always 3 hits to kill anyway. Like the other Battle Rifle, the AG-3 has a 20 rounds box magazine with a 120 bullets in reserve. Due to the high recoil and low rate of fire, this rifle will be outclassed by most of the automatic weapon at any range if the player even wants to use the run'n'spray tactic. Nevertheless, it's only for the stock weapon. With aids from the attachments, this gun can become quite well for medium range engagement, but still get outgunned at close. The key to successfully use this weapon is to use it as a designated marksmen rifles. The player can chose between switching to semi-auto mode or tape fire. Due to the very slow full-auto fire rate, the tape fire in full auto becomes very easy. Even in the semi automatic mode, its rate of fire in is still much higher than the other DMR, such as SKS. Meanwhile, it has a good base damage, equal hit-to-kill to the MK-11. The AG-3 can be considered as a DMR with the full-auto capacity rather than a generic battle rifle. Also, in the semi-auto mode, it's easier to control the recoil. The bullet drop of the AG-3 is pretty much the same as the MK-11, which is accurate up to 150 studs without a significant bullet drop compensating. The AG-3 has a surprisingly good hip fire stability, unlike its the statistic bar. Combined with the Vertical grip, this gun can serve bit well as self defense weapon. A long ranged optic will help a lot to use it as a DMR. In any case, the muzzle brake is a better choice over the Compensator for this gun due to the very powerful vertical recoil. The under barrel attachment is depending on the user. Pros and Cons Pros: * High damage per shots, 3 hits-kill at any range * High (good) bullet drop * Good rate of fire for a semi automatic weapon * Large ammunition compatibility Cons: * High recoil * Low rate of fire for a full-auto weapon Trivia * The AG-3 in-game model is the AG-3F2. * Both G3 and AG-3 are both called and classified as Assault Rifle in Germany (sturmgewehr) and Norway (automatgevær). ** The Battle Rifle category is an English term and it only exists in US and some minor armed forces. * The developers classed this gun to the MP5 series, but actually, it's the MP5 which is based on the G3 series.